scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Five Nights at Baloo's Series
Davidchannel's Videogame spoofs of Five Nights at Freddy's saga.thumb|265px Cast Five Nights at Baloo's 1 * Mike Smith - Li Shang (Mulan) * Phone Guy - Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) * Freddy Fazbear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Bonnie the bunny - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Chica the chicken - Daisy Duck (Disney) * Foxy the pirate - Balto (Balto; 1995) * Golden Freddy - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) Five Nights at Baloo's 2 * Jeremy Fitzgerald - Roger Ratcliffe (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) * Fritz Smith - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Withered Freddy - Tai Lung (Kung fu Panda) * Withered Bonnie - Vervain (Watership Down) * Withered Chica - Bianca Beaksley (Darkwing Duck) * Withered Foxy - Steele (Balto) * Toy Freddy - Yogi Bear * Toy Bonnie - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Toy Chica - Goldie (Rock a Doodle) * Mangle - Jenna (Balto) * Balloon Boy - Banjo the Woodpile Cat * Jay Jay (JJ) - Marie (The Aristocats) * The Puppet/Marionette - Megatron (Transformers) * Withered Golden Freddy - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Shadow Freddy - Mor'du (Brave) * Shadow Bonnie - Shale (Watership Down) Five Nights at Baloo's 3 * Night Guard - Wreck It Ralph * Springtrap - General Woundworth (Watership Down) * Phantom Freddy - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Phantom Chica - Fagin (War of the Birds) * Phantom Foxy - Goigoi (The Lion Guard) * Phantom Mangle - ReiRei (The Lion Guard) * Phantom Balloon Boy - Lucifer (Cinderella) * Phantom Puppet - Pennywise (IT; 2017) * Fredbear - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * SpringBonnie - Hazel (Watership Down) * Purple Guy - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and The Frog) Five Nights at Baloo's 4 (ft. Halloween Edition) * Cry Child - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Big Brother - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Fredbear Plush - Winnie the Pooh * Nightmare Freddy - Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park 3) * Nightmare Bonnie - Bull Tyrannosaurus Rex (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) * Nightmare Chica - Tyrannosaurus Doe (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) * Nightmare Foxy - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Nightmare Fredbear - Plated Sharptooth (The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island) * Plushtrap - Yuck (Yin Yang Yo!) * Nightmare - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Jack O' Bonnie - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) * Jack O' Chica - Tyrannosaurus (Carnosaur series) * Nightmare Mangle - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Nightmare Balloon Boy - Deinonychus (Carnosaur series) * Nightmarionee - Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) * Bullies - John Darling, Curdie & Randall Weems (Peter Pan, The Princess and The Globin & Recess) * Chloe - Penny (The Rescuers) * Employeer with Fredbear's suit - John Smith (Pocahontas) Five Nights at Baloo's: Sister Location * Michael Afton - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * HandUnit - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Circus Baby - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon - Kenai Bear (Brother Bear) and Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Ballora - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Funtime Foxy - Dylan (101 Dalmatians Street) * Ennard - Tublat (Disney's The Legend of Tarzan) * Bidybabs - Genderbent Royal Woods (The Loud House) * Minirennas - Margo Gru, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me) * Electrobab - Clyde (The Loud House) * Two Minirennas - Lola and Lana (The Loud House) * Yenndo - Dagnino the Tiger (Noah's Ark) * Bonnet - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) * Funtime Lolbit - Dug (Pixar's Up) * Vlad - Dimitri (Anastasia) * Clara - Anya (Anastasia) * Elizabeth Afton - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to The Sea) Baloo Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Henry - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Helpy - Funshine Bear (Care Bears) * Scrap Baby - Queen La (Disney's The Legend of Tarzan) * Molten Freddy - Allosaurus (Jurassic World: The Game) * William Afton/ScrapTrap - Black Tyrannosaurus Rex (Dinosaur King) * Lefty - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Rockstar Freddy - Little John (Robin Hood) * Rockstar Bonnie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Rockstar Chica - Audrey (Home on the Range) * Rockstar Foxy - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Funtime Chica - Tinna Russo (Looney Tunes Show) * Security Puppet - Genie (Aladdin) * Music Man - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Happy Frog - Tiana (in Frog form) (The Princess and The Frog) * Orville Elephant - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * El Chip - Mr. Busy (The Lady & the Tramp) * Pigpatch - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Mr. Hippo - Basi (The Lion Guard) * Candy Cadet - Sparks (Toy Story 3) * Nedd Bear - Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) Category:Davidchannel Category:Videogames Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Spoofs Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Saga Category:Video games